1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endo-therapy product system used together with an endoscope having a flexible inserting section, e.g., a bioptome or a clip introduction device, and a cartridge including a treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-191609 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-73646 disclose a clip introduction device (an introduction device), a clip unit (a treatment device) and a cartridge. As shown in FIGS. 32(A) and 32(B), a clip unit 160 included in a cartridge 170 having an upper case 171 and a lower case 172 can be connected with a clip introduction device 110. This introduction device 110 is provided with an introduction tube 120 and a wire member 130 which is retractable in a bore of this introduction tube 120 along an axial direction thereof. A hook portion (a connecting portion) 131 at a distant end of this wire member 130 can be engaged with an elastically deformable elastic arm portion 162k at a proximal end of the clip unit 160.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 32(B), a space 186 in which the elastic arm portion 162k can be expanded is formed at a proximal end of a clip unit accommodating portion 173 of the cartridge 170. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 32(A), when the hook portion 131 is brought into contact with a proximal end of the elastic arm portion 162k, the elastic arm portion 162k is opened and the hook portion 131 is held in the elastic arm portion 162k. 